elder_scrolls_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Celia
Celia is a Breton who is first seen at the House of Troubles. She is a leader for the Fighters Guild and a Master Squire. Background Celia was born to a merchant family who loved to travel Tamriel. At a very young age, she traveled and grew up on the road along with her parents. At the age of 8, she recieved her first proposal from a 9 year old boy and a french kiss from the proposer, which resulted into an unfortunate yet humorous predicament when Celia vomited at the boy as they kissed. At the age of 12, Celia's parents had her drafted into the Fighters Guild, where she learned the arts of the blade. After at least two years, she moved on to study as a priestess of Mara and Arkay, where she proficiently mastered Restoration magic as a child prodigy. At the age of 18, she was later drafted into the Imperial Legion during the height of the Great War. There, she learned how to be a skilled and determined tactician and served distinctively during the height and eve of the war. After the Great War ended, she retired from the Legion and returned to the Fighters Guild. She thought that she was now about to live a normal life as a trainer, but the gods had trials in store for her that will test both her skills and resolve. Personality As she was raised by well-mannered parents, Celia was a cheerful and upbeat person, though she can be serious, gruff, and professional when the situation calls. Despite these traits, she is a well-mannered and friendly person who gets along with other people quite easily. Celia was naturally honest and despised lying and deception, and especially hated politics, correctly considering almost all politicians greedy and self-conceited. When she was 'reborn' as an apprentice/disciple to Tyranus, Celia's personality changed almost completely. She was now a rattled woman, shaken by the perceived betrayal of her dearest friends and even the person she once called brother. She also gained a firm belief that love was a weakness and was utterly meaningless. Fortunately, she was returned to her original personality when she was restored by her former fellow Regulators after they defeated her in combat. Relationships Floyd Heart-Fire Floyd and Celia have been very good friends ever since they met, although the latter loved to play pranks and jokes at the former at times. As time passed on, they became very good friends to the point that they developed a deep spiritual relationship similar to that of brother-and-sister. Celia trusts Floyd with her life, as the latter does to the former. Lielle Despite being different in their points of view and little interaction with each other, Lielle and Celia always respected each other as good and mutual friends. The former, despite being a bounty hunter living in her own code that she deemed honorable in her standards, always respected the latter's own rules and conduct as well. Casseth Morvayn Celia and Casseth have been good friends ever since the latter was assigned to the former's service as a master porter for the Fighters Guild. Their relationship was temporarily strained however when a fake Celia took the original's place after the real Celia was kidnapped by secret agents and taken to High Rock. Their relationship eventually began to strengthen once more when they were finally reunited in the Imperial City just before the major battle of the Three-Faction War. When Casseth was mortally wounded mid-battle, Celia managed to save the former with her unbreakable will and powerful restoration spells with the help of an unlikely temporary ally: Mallus Artoria. Ren Oaken-Shield Little is known of the relationship between Celia and Ren, but one can surmise that they trusted each other completely and never hesitated to call on the help of the other when needed. Roleplays * The House of Troubles (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7) * The Regulators of Skyrim Trivia TBA Gallery CeliaFullyArmored.png|Celia in her dark armor granted to her by Tyranus. CeliaCombat.png|Celia in a combat stance. Credits to mods used * Berserk Mule Armor by Gimora * CBBE by Caliente (Warning: NSFW content) * Konahrik's Accoutrements by Ehdelsereg *The Eyes of Beauty by LogRaam Category:Females Category:Breton Category:Characters Category:Warriors